Complex
by YeollieYeobo
Summary: Despite having achievements of her own, Sakura seemed small compared to her husband, Uchiha Sasuke. So when she gets a chance for her residency at Japan's biggest hospital, she decided to keep it a secret from him until she gets it. Will she be able to sneak around him for one month, when he basically have eyes all over Konoha, so she can prove her worth? MODERN AU.
1. Chapter 1: Husband and Wife

_**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto and its characters._

 _MFW's Happy Marriage Day event inspired_

 _ **Head's up:** **Lime ahead~~~ or at least I tried to write one.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Husband & Wife**

Emerald orbs watched the man dressed to the nines beside the stage, his eyes locked on hers for a moment before smirking. She saw him fidgeting with his striped tie she helped him pick for today, and her husband's discomfort for formal events amused her. She knew he'd rather go out for movies and dates with her, but this is all for the company his father built so he sucked it up. Sakura smiled at her husband of one year and gave him an encouraging nod, he nodded back before taking a deep breath and turning back the stage. Tonight is the awarding for the Youth Business International, and Sasuke got the award for being the youngest businessman to go international at the age of 27. His net worth skyrocketed ever since, and it wasn't a good three months for the both of them. She was sitting with their usual gang, while he sat far with the other CEOs and his adviser.

"I can't believe Teme got this one, I was sure Hyuuga was a shoo-in for this." Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke's bestfriend, remarked as he downed his bowl of ramen. How he managed to get the waiters to serve him one was beyond anyone at the table, and they wouldn't want to know either. At least most of their friends were able to attend. Shikamaru looked bored out of his mind beside Sakura, Chouji was munching his chips on the table yet again, Kiba was talking to the girls on the other side, while Sai was silent and observing the hall with interest before taking out his pad and started sketching. Meanwhile, Neji and Tenten were on the other side of the room with their families.

"Thank you for supporting him, Naruto." Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's blonde bestfriend, replied with a roll of her baby blue eyes. "Why are you even here again?"

"Well, I'm here because Teme and Sakura-chan are my bestfriends, Ino. Why are you guys here?"

"Naruto-kun, that's not nice to say." Hyuuga Hinata chided her childish boyfriend, "Sasuke-san invited us to dinner too, and Neji-niisan said he deserved this award more than him anyway." she retorted. She was Naruto's fiancee and cousin of Hyuuga Neji, who's company rivals the Uchiha conglomerate for years now.

It was a friendly rivalry at most.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the argument to pull out her phone, typing in a quick message to her husband.

 **To: Hubby** ❤

 _Hey baby. Don't be too nervous, or you'll end up stuttering out there. Uchiha's don't stutter, right? ;)_

 _ **-Right. What's the idiot arguing with Ino over there?**_

 _Oh, you know, why is the gang all here when all you need is him kind of talk. He prefers Hyuuga over you winning this anyway, so you can uninvite him at our celebration at Itachi-niisan's club._

 _ **-Hn. Told you not to invite him anyway, didn't I? Send him home after this.**_

 _ **-Anyway, remind me why you're over there instead of here with me?**_

 _Because I don't want to be a trophy wife, Sasuke-kun. Besides, I'm not cut out to be rubbing elbows with the high society. That's your job, husband._

 _ **-You're not, you're your own person. I love that about you, Doctor Uchiha of KH. You're in high society too, don't forget that.**_

 _I am, because I'm married to you, Mr. Uchiha. Plus, I'm not yet a resident at KH so don't jinx me when I'm still waiting for my application to go through._

 _Anyway, I'm sure you'd like to know…. :)_

 _ **-What?**_

 _I'm wearing your favorite set. ;) Bye. ❤_

Sakura deviously looked at him with a seductive smile, and saw him choked on his wine before he turned to her with a death glare. She suppressed a grin and responded with an innocent smile, then turned back to their friend still arguing. She couldn't wait until the end of the ceremonies.

When Sasuke got called on stage to get his award, everyone erupted in loud cheers and thunderous claps. He strode to the podium with confidence and took the platinum plaque with the Uchiha Zaibatsu logo and his name on it, his chest swelling with pride. He cleared his throat as he faced the crowd for his speech, his eyes locked with one woman in the room whose eyes he could get lost to. God, even the way she's giving him a subtle smile makes his heart skip a beat.

When did he become such a love sap?

 _"I am extremely honored to be receiving such an important award. I am earnestly grateful for the recognition I have received for my work, because I am sure that every other nominee for this award was as capable if not more, of winning this._

 _I have faced several challenges on my way here, but each one of them has only strengthened me with my sight on the goal. Winning this award would not have been possible without the inspiration I have received from my family and my colleagues, for whom I have the deepest respect, and from whom I have derived the strength to challenge myself and perform better. And especially without the help and support of my ever-loving wife, I wouldn't be able to become the person I am today, someone who's worthy of this and more. Thank you for always being by my side, my love."_ Sasuke smirked amusedly at her as he raised his award after his speech, earning a loud applause from the crowd.

Sakura got teary-eyed at his speech because she helped him do it and mentioning her was not part of it, and she couldn't help but smile and clap as he went down the podium and back to his table. Ino leaned to her with a malicious grin, "I wonder how you're supporting him, Forehead?" she whispered teasingly.

"Don't ruin the moment, Pig. I'm sincerely touched right now."

"Oh, I think you'll be _'touched_ ' later anyways."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"My, my. Aren't you just sexting Sasucakes earlier, Forehead? Please. You learned seduction from me."

"Ugh. Ino, really?! Can you please stop your perversion for one minute?" Sakura blushed and hit her best friend's forearm, "I'm going to the bathroom." She added and left the table.

A few women were gossiping at the restroom when Sakura got there, their fashion screams designer clothes with their gold rings and dangling earrings. She passed them by and let out her hair off the bun, only to momentarily freeze at their gossip.

"That Sasuke, huh?

"He said he has a wife, bummer. I was eyeing him earlier, and he seemed occupied."

"But he's not sharing his table with his wife, right? I saw him talking to that hottie with grey hair and eye patch, maybe that one's available."

"Nah. Should we try our luck with Sasuke?"

"Nah. He sounded like a lovestruck man, his wife's so lucky."

"Any woman would be if their husband's worth a billion dollars with the face of a god."

"I know right? His wife must be amazing."

 _"Amazing, huh? If you could call someone who's trying to get her residence at Japan's largest hospital and institution amazing, then why not? What's amazing was my debt that I still haven't paid off. I couldn't even graduate top of the class, while my husband was effortlessly on top. Top university, top student, top athlete with the face of a god, chiseled body…he's just fucking great at everything really. Ugh."_ Sakura snorted.

* * *

After the closing ceremonies, Sasuke quickly moved to their table and furrowed his brows when she saw her laughing at something the idiot said. The dobe's not that funny, so she knew better than to acknowledge his nonsense. And did she have to cross her legs that exposes her skin like that? He fixed his tie and approached them silently, placing a hand on his wife's exposed shoulders before leaning and taking her by surprise as he kissed her temple. "Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura shrieked as she looked up to him, "I was just telling Naruto you're not inviting him for our celebration later." She beamed up to him. He grunted and she rolled her eyes in understanding what he wants, so she stood up and encircled an arm around his torso.

"Good girl." He smirked and rubbed his thumb on her skin lovingly before turning to his bestfriend, "You think I won't have ears everywhere, idiot?" he bit out.

"Sakura-chaaaaan! You threw me under the bus?! How could you, I thought you're my sister!"

"I did not, Naruto." Sakura chuckled lightly as her husband wrap an arm around her tiny waist, "I'm simply on my husband's side, and you keep forgetting I'm an Uchiha now too." She continued and rested her head on his chest. "Hn." Sasuke smirked and tilted her head to look at him before pressing a soft kiss, "Hello." He greeted at her with a loving look in his eyes. How he came to marry this amazing woman is beyond him, and he swore he's not doing anything to fuck it up.

"Why hello there, Mr. Uchiha. You finally came down to us mortals?"

"Hn. Don't start, love."

She giggled and cupped his cheek with a smile, "You did well up there, like you're not fidgeting every five seconds in your seat." She teased. "Hn. You little minx." He grunted and squeezed her waist, she snickered at his reaction before he pinched her nose and she struggled violently.

"Eww. You guys are so PDA!"

"Fuck you, dobe."

"Sasuke-kun...what did we say about your language in a public place?

"Ha! Lame-o, chickenbutt, getting scolded by Sa-"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Let him be, Hina. The idiot's hurt he can't be with us to drink our hearts out!"

"Ah. Troublesome."

"Ugh. Come on, I can't stand smelling the idiot like his favorite ramen."

"My, my. Dickless doesn't really have delicacy."

"Wait. I haven't tried their crème brulee yet!"

"Tch." Sasuke sighed and glanced at his watch before cocking his head to the exit, "We'll be going ahead. Later." He noted before leading his wife out.

Sakura watched Sasuke as he drove his Audi R8 silently, his free hand holding hers lightly and occasionally rubbing his thumb on her skin. "You know, Sasuke-kun, you really felt far away earlier." She started and squeezed his hand, "I mean, you're amazing holding your own. I saw a bunch of famous businessmen, and you knew them all." She added. "How is this far away, Kura?" he peered with a smirk as he squeezed back, "I'm waiting for your reward by the way." He noted in a low, teasing voice.

"What? Reward? I owe you nothing, husband."

"Hn." He grunted before rubbed his hand on her thigh, "Not even letting me peek on my favorite set?" he huffed and sent her a playful grin. "I'm hurt, babe."

"Not here..." She shuddered at the feeling of his warm breath against her skin as he opened her legs a bit , "Exactly where is here?" he grinned and rubbed his knuckles on her laced panties. "R-right...t-there...no..." She grunted when his fingers stroked her clit, "Oh? Right here?" he asked innocently and peered at her flushed face contorted in pleasure. Gods, he loved seeing her so turned on for him.

"D-don't...Sasuke...ahhh..."

"Is this the red lace I bought you for your birthday?"

"W-wha-!" She yelped when he suddenly pulled off her underwear easily, "Told you it would look nicer off you, babe." he shot her a lopsided smirk.

With a quick flick of his wrist, he pushes a finger into her, causing her to arch her back and moan loudly. He slowly starts to move his finger in and out of her, while she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his toned arms within her reach. He pulls out his fingers only to slid another one in, changing his pace this time. Then he curled up his finger and found her g-spot with expert knowledge on her clit, while she moaned against him and moved her hips against his fingers. He leaned and gave her a kiss while fingering her, slowly lifting up his foot on the gas with half the mind to just park the car and finish what he started.

"H-hey…you're driving! T-this is dangerous!" she protested weakly when she pulled away, and gripped his wrist to stop him. "So it's fine if I'm not?" he chuckled darkly and pulled his fingers out, "I'll hold you to that, but I'm taking you the moment we step inside our house." He remarked as he licked her juices off before stepping on the gas to hurry home.

"You can't, Sasuke-kun. Itachi-kun and the others will be waiting at the club for us." She pouted and fixed the dress hiked up her thighs.

"Hn. Who cares?"

"Who cares? He flew all the way from New York for you, you know."

"And? I'm the star of the night, remember?" He smirked as he took her hand again, and gave it a soft kiss.

"Smug asshole."

"You love me."

"Sadly, I do." Sakura pursed her lips, then leaned and gave his cheek a kiss. "And I will always do."

* * *

Sasuke slid on his gray Henley shirt, black chinos and his favorite coffee combat boots. He was standing in the full length mirror of his closet, putting on his earring and watch while waiting for his wife to finish. "Nobody would believe me if I told them you prefer being in casual clothes, and you almost went to work wearing them." Sakura's voice broke him out of trance as she entered his walk-in closet, and he turned to her only furrow his brow at her clothes.

If it can even be called that.

The evil vixen sent to be the death of him wore a strapless black dress that stops on her mid-thigh with a sweetheart neckline and cinches at the waist, which hugs every curve of her body and gave him a good view of her C-cup breasts. She paired it with her gold ankle boots, the one that he has a memory of fucking her with it on. If that's not enough, her lips painted plum that contrasts her milk skin. And as if her pink hair, pinned on one side and over her shoulder waving down, wasn't enough to tell she's exotic; her emerald eyes popped with the smokey eye make-up she did.

"Change. Your. Outfit. Now." He bit out, and tried so hard not to think about fucking her right then and there. They did it three times in the shower, so how can she even walk anyway? Looks like he has to do his job thoroughly later.

"In your dreams, asshole." She huffed while checking her makeup on the mirror, "Come on, we're already late." She added and stepped around him. But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him, "I'm not taking you at a club dressed like that, babe." He scowled. "Need I remind you, baby, that I'm married to the most handsome man with a bad temper?" she mocked and wound her arms around his neck, "You don't need to, but it's the other men who need to know you're mine." He responded.

Fucking damn it. This was supposed to be his night, and he's supposed to have fun. Now he's got to do his job as her husband. Just thinking of the men who would ogle her was enough to make him on edge, and he will make sure those fuckers who's got the balls to look her way see death in his eyes.

"There you go!" she chuckled and pulled away from his embrace, "Don't leave my side and we won't have a problem, baby." She winked then made her way out. Only to leave her husband raking his raven locks with a sigh of exasperation as he watch her walk away, he grunted and followed her out.

May God have mercy on him tonight.

* * *

"Thanks for the hard work!" The nurses exclaimed as they walked out of the OR, then moved the patient to the recovery room.

"God. That took forever to locate the shard." Sakura huffed as she stretched her muscles after another successful surgery alongside Shikamaru, who's currently Konoha's resident Neurologist and General Surgeon. "It was a freaking tempered glass and the size of small pebble."

"Yeah, troublesome. I wasn't sure we can keep him stabilize that long." The pineapple headed doctor chuckled, "It was thanks to you we managed to take it out before his blood pressure dropped." He added.

"Oh come on, Shika, you give me too much credit." She blushed at the praise, since she's not used to it. "Well, this is my stop. Thanks for the hard work, Dr. Nara."

"Same to you, Dr. Uchiha!"

Sakura quickly slipped off her coat and sighed in relief when she entered her office, only to gape at the mountain of paperwork on her desk. After finishing the papers by half, she decided to text her husband.

 **To: Hubby** ❤

 _Hey baby. You home?_

 _ **-On my way out the office. You?**_

 _Same. What do you want for dinner?_

 _ **-Anything?**_

 _Yup, and since I'm in a good mood, you can ask for extra tomatoes._

 _ **-Then, can I eat sliced tomatoes off you?**_

 _Perv. I meant real food, asshole. -_-_

 _ **-Kidding then.**_

 _Ugh. You're such a tease, Sasuke-kun! -_-_

 _ **-Hn. Such a gullible wife I have, huh?**_

 _Asshole. You can eat dog food for all I care! (╬ Ò﹏Ó)_

 _ **-Don't be like that, babe. Tell you what, I'll fetch you and we can have dinner at that Italian restaurant you love so much.**_

 _ **-Babe? Don't be mad.** ❤_

 _Ugh! Why do you have to be so cute like this, Mr. Uchiha? (⇀‸↼‶) Fine. And you better let me order the cheesecake this time, ok?_

 _ **-Aa. That cheesecake, huh?**_

 _Yes, that cheesecake you deprived me of since you said I'll get fat if I eat it. (￣З￣)_

 _ **-And you deprived me of sex for a week, you savage.**_

 _Hahahahahaha. Serves you right! :p_

 _ **-Hn. Fine. Get it, and get one to go so we can do food play later. I haven't tasted a Sakura flavored cheesecake yet. ;)**_

 _Hornball._

 _ **-Your fault. I'll be there in fifteen, get ready to go.**_

 _I will. See you, baby._

 _ **-See you, my love.**_

She was preparing to go home in a few minutes after changing into jeans and shirt, when someone suddenly knocked on her office door. "Come in!" She exclaimed and fixed the papers on her table, "Oh. Tsunade-sama!" She yelped at the sight of her mentor and KH's Head Doctor, Dr. Tsunade Senju.

"Going home so soon?" Tsunade asked in a teasing tone, "Sasuke sure is keeping you in a tight leash." She added.

"He's not, sensei. Mou~ It's just we haven't really celebrated his award with the two of us."

"That brat sure made a name for himself and his family even further, huh?"

"He did, and I'm so proud of him for it. Itachi-niisama even went home last night to catch our celebratory dinner, and the Hyuugas congratulated him as well."

"Lucky brat got such a supportive wife." Her mentor huffed before handing her the folder she's holding, "Anyway, look over this one. This is a one-time opportunity, Sakura. Go over this proposal and get back to me, ok?" She continued and quickly left. Sakura opened the folder and her eyes went wide, it was her long-awaited announcement for the upcoming simulation exam to those who wants their residency at KH.

Finally, after months of waiting for the response, she finally got the memo. She wanted to tell Sasuke, but she doesn't want to celebrate too soon. There's still the simulation and interview to go. So she took it upon herself to keep it a secret until after she passed the simulations anyway, that way she'll surprise her husband when her interview comes next. She'll have to go over things and study somewhere her friends and husband won't see her, and sneak around for one month. Now, how does she keep this from Sasuke until the exams are over?

* * *

 **A/N:** Trying this for three or four shots. I just gotta get the ideas and spin-off out of my head. And I don't know much about the medical field, so I'm trying to research whenever I have time, that's why forgive me if I got anything wrong.

For the readers of Breaking the Habit, I'm redoing the chapter since I misplaced the papers I've written the first part of the next one. TT_TT

Reviews are welcome and thank you for taking the time to read.

-ShinYa


	2. Chapter 2: Him and Her

_**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto and its characters._

 _MFW's Happy Marriage Day event inspired_

 ** _Warning: Smut ahead!_**

 ** _Edited to a continued chapter ending._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Him and Her**

The sound of pen gliding across the paper filled the room as he marked every part of the contract needed for closing a deal with Suna. After going through at least a hundred pages, he let out a sigh of relief as he finally finished the bundle. His gunmetal eyes wandered the office, then saw it's already past midnight. He fished out his phone, and grimaced when he saw only one text message from his wife. He married a nagging woman, so a single text means she's still at work.

 _ **From: My Love**_

 _I will be home late, baby, but I left dinner in the fridge for you. Don't wait up for me, ok? Love you._

Sasuke huffed in annoyance, while he gathered his stuff to finally leave the office. He's not happy at how she's overworking herself again, and it's been a week since he was able to see her off to bed before midnight. During the past few days, she somehow managed to increase her shift by five hours more. She has been sneaking in their bedroom at four in the morning, before her regular shift starts again at ten that morning.

He was desperate to let her rest that he almost called her superior at work, Dr. Tsunade Senju, but he knew she would be furious if he did. After three years of dating and a year of marriage, he knew she would rip him off and kill him if she got wind that he's helping her behind her back. It was a complicated feeling, but he loves her so much that he swore not to do anything to fuck up.

 _ **To: My Love**_

 _Do you want me to fetch you?_

 ** _-No need, baby. I brought the silver car with me, so don't worry._**

 _Good. What time will you be home?_

 ** _-Not sure yet, because I haven't reached my daily quota yet._**

 _Daily quota? Since when did you have a quota when you're not a resident yet?_

 ** _-It's a busy day, and I've got a lot of patients today and paperwork to do. Are you still in the office?_**

 _I am, but I'm going home in a bit._

 ** _-Oh, okay. Take care on the way home._**

 _Aa. You too, my love._

On the other hand, Sakura sipped her third cup of coffee while staring at the open books on her usual table. It has been a week, and her brain's about to be fried. She's been studying at Amaguriama, a sweets shop a few blocks from the hospital, under the pretense of working more shifts. She felt bad lying and sneaking around her husband, but she consoled herself that this will be worth it when she passed for her residency.

It was past three in the morning when she got home, walking in silently and dropping her things on the nook. When she entered their room, she found her husband working on the bed typing on his laptop with a focused look on his handsome face. Damn him for looking so sexy on those reading glasses.

"I didn't realize I went to the annex of Uchiha Corp., Mr. Uchiha." Sakura greeted, draping her coat on the dresser chair. "Do you want something to eat?" she continued, as she made her way over to him and peered.

"Hn. I got tired of waiting for you without a distraction, Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke retorted, then pulled her close and let his Macbook Air slid down the bed. "Welcome home, babe." He grinned, pressing a soft kiss on her. She kissed him back slowly and pulled away, only to stare at his gunmetal eyes under those glasses. He cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb on the bags under her eyes, "You look exhausted, babe. Go get some rest." He noted.

"Oh? And have you looked in the mirror?"

"I did, and I'm still the _'handsome piece of ass'_ you married." He retorted teasingly, grinning mischievously at her blush.

"Hey! I told you to drop that part!" she exclaimed and crossed her arms, "And you're an arrogant asshole for eavesdropping on me and Ino that night." She noted while blushing furiously. It was the most embarrassing moment of her married life, when her husband accidentally heard her fangirl over him like a teenage.

Sasuke chuckled darkly at her pouting face, "Aa. Sorry, Kura. It's just nice to hear you call me handsome." He rebutted. She must not know the power of her pout over him, because only then he apologizes. Sakura rolled her eyes and pecked his lips before sliding off his lap, "Ugh, Fine, apology accepted. Now can we please sleep?" she raised her brows then went off the bath.

When she got back from the bathroom, she was wearing her favorite sweatshirt and shorts. He thankfully put away his work and glasses, and waited for her to join him in bed. She slipped under the warm covers and sighed in relief, a smile graced her lips at the comfort for her aching muscles. She shifted when his arms encircled her waist, pulling her close to him. It feels like forever since they went to bed together and cuddled, so she wanted to revel in his warmth and scent. She held his hands around her and started to play with his fingers, while he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." She said softly, "Technically, it is morning, babe." He argued with a playful tone. "Shut up, smartass." She snorted, pinching his arm lightly. He chuckled and kissed her shoulder, "Fine, you sadistic doctor. Goodnight." He resigned and buried his nose on her hair with hope that her midnight shifts would end soon. He missed sleeping with her like this.

* * *

Sakura sighed heavily when she got back her office after a long hour of her rounds on her patients, throwing her coat on the couch and stretching her stiff muscles. She barely sat down when her intercom buzzes, "Sakura-sama, someone's here to see you." A nurse informed on the other side. This is so not the time for visitors, and she doesn't have any patients scheduled for the next three hours.

"If it's a patient, send them in. If it's Ino Yamanaka, tell her I'm dying elsewhere." She answered flatly, rubbing her temples for the incoming headache. God knows she needs a break from her bestfriend trying to drag her out for drinks, which she doesn't need right now or the next two weeks for that matter.

"A-ano, Sakura-sama...it's not a patient or Ino-sama. It-it's, uh...it's a guy."

"If it's Lee-san from Guy's dojo, tell him today is not the day to test me with his half assed confessions and conundrums." When will those idiots get it that she's fucking married woman already? Does she have to get pregnant before they believe she's really spoken for, and that she's not lying about having a husband who would likely kill someone for hitting on her?

"It's not Lee-san. Ah. There he goes. He left and on the way there, Sakura-sama."

 _"Motherfucker. Who does that? What kind of fucking ingrate does not know hospital protocol when seeing a doctor?"_ she thought.

"Fine. Thank you for informing me, Ameno-san." Sakura responded, keeping her temper in check. She tried distracting herself and worked on the paperwork, until she heard the knock and click of the door flying open.

"What is so important that-"

"First off, why the fuck is that bushy brows still hitting on you?" A familiar voice, dripping in sex and ire, interrupted her. Her eyes widened at the sight of her husband leaning on the doorframe of her office door, dressed in his work clothes with her favorite coffee in his hand. He stepped in and shut the door, subtly locking it and approached her table. "Call me next time that shithead visited you, ok? I would bash his pathetic face in the-"

Of course, her husband is the biggest asshole who would do anything to get what he wants.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped from her seat, kicking her books under the table further in. "What are you doing here at this time?" She asked in confusion, since it's not like him to randomly drop by especially when it's only past two in the afternoon. "Wait. Are you feeling sick? Are you hurting somewhere?" She quickly added worriedly, and moved towards him with crease in her forehead.

Sasuke raised a brow as she placed a hand on his forehead, "I'm fine, babe. Here, your coffee." He rolled his eyes and handed her the cup. Then he leaned and gave her cheek a kiss, "Don't worry about me. I just dropped by after a meeting with a client from Suna Gakure." He noted and sat on her desk. "Oh. Thank you for the coffee." She blushed at the sweet gesture, and sipped the iced latte he knew she loves to have.

He pulled her between his legs and smirked at the gasp she let out, "What time are you coming home later?" He asked softly while tucking the loose strands of her pink locks on her ear. His onyx eyes taking in every detail he can as he ogled his own wife; pursing his lips at how soft her lips looks, how her long lashes curled, her milky smooth skin, and god, her eyes. Her emerald eyes that sees through him, the very same shade of green he falls in love with every time. Not that he would admit that.

"I'm actually coming home after my patient at five." She responded, because taking the day off from her after-hours studying was probably what she needed anyway. She couldn't focus since she's always worrying about him.

"That's good. You've been coming home in the mornings for the past two weeks, Kura." He remarked while encircling his arms around her waist, she tensed when he brushed his lips down her jaw. "I missed holding you like this."

"G-gomen. I just...you know, have a lot to cover around here."

"Tch. They're not even giving you a proper reply for your residency application, and they're trying to hold you down here? Who the fuck is-"

"Language, please."

"Hn." He snorted and nuzzled his face on her neck, "Fine, but I'm taking you home tonight. No ifs and buts." He sternly refuted. She chuckled and nodded in agreement, and that's when she felt his fingers nimbly sliding under her scrubs. "Hey, thought you said this is a visit." she scolded weakly when he cupped her clothed breast, "I can't have sex with my wife whenever I want to?" He retorted with a smirk.

"You can, but we're in a hospital."

"Aa. Makes it more fun, isn't it?"

"What are you-"

Sasuke then suddenly yanks her up his arms with a mischievous smile on his lips, watching her amusedly as she protested when she dropped her empty cup on the floor. He sat down the office chair and placed her on his lap, kissing her deeply to shut her up before someone could mistake her being kidnapped. She groaned into the kiss when he jammed his tongue into her mouth, pulling her closer against him. He pulled away from the kiss only to take off her top, leaving her in a white lace bra.

"I told you white will do you justice." He smirked at her flushed face, her arms thrown around his neck while pouting. Then he proceeded to brush his lips down her throat, his hands slowly pulling the straps down her arms before completely taking it off her. "Mou~ That's unfair, Sasuke-kun." She bit her lip when his hands swiftly slip off her pants, licking his lips when he met her matching lace underwear.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed under his breath when he felt his pants tightening, "You're so beautiful, my love." He muttered and pressed another long kiss on her lips. "I love it when you're so smitten with me, that it's embarrassing." Sakura held him closer in desire, wrapping her lithe legs around his waist. "Hn." He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, his hands gripping her waist tightly as he left marks on her collarbones.

Her breath hitched when he palmed her breasts, squeezing them to his desired shape. "Sasuke-kun...stop teasing me..." she pouted with her hands on his shoulders, "Hn. Now you don't mind doing it here, huh?" He smirked then blew on her nipple. "You ass!" She blushed and pinched his arm, "You knew that when you married me, baby. Just relax." He chuckled darkly.

And before she could form another coherent thought, he closed his lips over her pink nipple and sucked. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she pulled his head closer, groaning at the pleasure of her husband's ministrations. He pulled away only to slowly lick around the areolas while staring at her pleasure-ridden face, then lightly kissing her erect buds before sucking them again.

He knew how much she loves it when he leaves her nipples soaking wet, but he needed release at how tight his pants have become. He pulled away from her with a string of saliva connecting his tongue and her nipple, smirking at her flushed face while pulling out his erect cock. "Hold on, love." He warned as he pulled her panties aside and thrusted inside her, she gasped at the sudden intrusion and how thick he is inside. She braced herself on him as he waited for her to adjust, "Ah...fuck...you're so hot...and tight..." he groaned while burying his face on her C-cup breasts.

Sakura held his head close to her chest before grinding her hips on his, "M-move with me, Sasuke-kun..." she panted and started riding him. Sasuke gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on her hips when he started moving below her, his lips brushing down her collarbone and marking her unmarred skin. That would show that fucking Rock Lee not to flirt with his wife.

He threw his head back at how tight and hot she is, groaning and pushing himself deeper until he's fully sheathed. She raked her hand through his hair, kissing the sensitive skin under his earlobe and moaning against him every time he thrust up inside her, hitting her deep. His hands held her bare ass tightly to pull her down on him faster, his groans turning into whimpers when she rolled her hips to match his thrusts. He shifted and pushed her a bit higher, changing the angle so he could bury himself fully inside her pussy. His lips attached themselves on her neck, sucking and biting mixed with his whimpers against her porcelain skin. His deep baritone voice made her shiver and clench around him, urging him to go faster. "You smell amazing, Kura." He engulfed her scent, "You smell like me and sex and lavender." He smirked on her lips. "Ohhhh...fuck..." she grunted when he hit her spot, burying her face on his neck as she continued riding her husband. His hands were massaging her full breasts, before taking her nipple in his velvet lips and sucking them hard.

"See, baby? You're so tight, because you haven't been playing with me this week." He grinned mischievously, kissing her breast. "You're not allowed to do this again, ok?"

"Ahhhnnnn..."

"What's that?"

"Hmmm...asshole."

"As much as I'd love to take you behind, love, we have to be quick."

"Oh, god...Sasuke...hmmmm..." she moaned in his ears, and her breathy moans almost made him come.

"Love, did you take your pill?" He asked breathily, nipping her erect buds and licking around her areolas. They stopped using condoms before they got married, and she's been taking the pill ever since. He loves her, but he's not sure they're ready to start a family yet.

"Ahhh...I didn't...yet..."

"Ugh. Shit. I can't stop..." he panted, moving to lift her up and pull out. But she tightened her core around him, which made him groan out loud. "Don't stop, Sasukeee...ahhh...mmmm..." she managed to say, despite being on the verge of coming herself.

"But you-"

"Just...come inside me…hmm..."

Sasuke, if possible, got even harder inside her that it actually hurts. Fuck, who knew it's such a turn-on to hear his Sakura speak like that in her work environment. "Fuck, babe. Don't say that...because I might really blow my load inside you." He let out a breathy sigh, gritting his teeth.

"I love the feeling when you come inside me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura's panting and groaning in his ears were his biggest weaknesses he'd never admit.

And that was it; he came undone at her words. Her hot breath down his neck and her nails on his shoulders, as they came together. "Ahhhh!" she moaned, her walls tightened around him as she came around him. He shot his seeds inside her tight walls as she milked him dry, still thrusting inside her and making sure not a drop would be wasted. She buried her face on the hollows of his neck, still grinding her hips against him to prolong their orgasm until she finally slumped against him.

He smiled and kissed her hair, pulling her closer even with their cum dripping between them. "Stress relieved?" He asked, gently caressing her bare back and revel the feel of her chest against his. "You came in here like a fucking terminator and instigated office sex, just to relieve my stress?" She giggled and pressed a soft kiss on his neck, "Best. Husband. Ever." She said in between kisses on his lips.

Sasuke gripped her waist tightly before moving her up, effectively pulling out from her warmth which caused both of them to groan. He couldn't help but look down at her dripping clit, and he felt his member twitch yet again. Sakura leaned on her desk while snickering at what just transpired, "You should visit me often, Sasuke-kun." She smiled and started fixing her clothes. "You're not cleaning up?" he asked as he cleaned up and tidied his clothes, "Nope, I'll clean up back home." She shrugged nonchalantly and tied her hair in a bun.

"The guys wanted to go out later anyway."

"Oh, the traditional take-off night out? I'm in!"

"Good." He smirked and stood in front of her, "We're finally getting some quality time after two goddamn weeks." He murmured and kissed her forehead. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun." She pursed her lips and embraced him tightly, "I'll make it up to you, ok?" she noted.

"Hn. You better." Sasuke chuckled darkly then pressed a soft kiss on her lips, "I think my purpose of visiting you is done, Dr. Uchiha. I'll get going for now, but I'll fetch you later." He remarked teasingly and pulled away. Sakura beamed and tiptoed to kiss him one last time before letting him go, "Thank you for the workout, Mr. Uchiha. See you later, baby." She said with a wave as they parted ways on the hall.

And because she has the best husband, she decided to reciprocate his deed. Tonight will be fun.

* * *

Sakura would be his death. He swore that one day he would die of a heart attack and all because of that evil vixen he calls his wife. He made sure to keep her at his side, giving those shitheads who have the audacity to give her a once over a deadly glare. No one wanted to piss off an Uchiha, except for a pink headed fairy by his side. He swore she's doing it on purpose. She wore her black pencil skirt and white sleeveless turtleneck, which shouldn't be too bad. But if she started rubbing his legs with hers, then it's a different story.

"Eww! You got bags under your eyes, forehead!" Ino exclaimed as she finally arrived at Shushuya with Shikamaru and Chouji, "Does Sasuke even let you sleep at night?" She blithely added. Sakura rolled her eyes but blushed at the remark, "Nice seeing you too, Fatty. And thank you for noticing my dark circles, bitch, I worked hard to have them." She responded sarcastically before downing her drink.

Sasuke wishes he was the cause of those dark circles, but he's not and he's sexually frustrated. He just had her earlier at the hospital, and he knew she still hasn't cleaned up like what the fuck she is trying to do to him. It's not that he's downright horny and just wanted to have sex, but he misses his wife who's not pushing herself to the limit to do her work. He's really proud at how workaholic she is, how dedicated she is to her job saving lives, and it is part of why he loves her. She just doesn't know when to stop, and that's what ticks him off.

He wanted to spend some time with her, and not just the physical time, but he wanted to just spend a few days off with her cuddling undisturbed. But that would have to wait, since he'll be flying out to Suna tomorrow and stay for three days. He's got enough nudes of his wife to make it through the night, but the real thing is the best. Yeah, they are kinky like that.

"Sakura-chan can't even go home early even if she wanted to, right Hina?" Naruto interjected, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. "What are you doing at your extra hours, Sakura-chan?"

"Obviously, Ugly is probably overworking herself again."

"I also think S-Sakura-chan is overworking. Sasuke-san says you've been coming home at dawn these past days."

"Is that so?" Shikamaru raised a brow, and threw the said pink haired doctor a knowing look. He was confused as hell. His shift has been moved at midnight, and swear that he haven't seen her around that late doing rounds.

"Hey, are we all here to talk about work?" Sakura interjected, knowing the lazyass pineapple head would figure out what's going on. "Come on, let's enjoy our time off. It's not every day we get to drink our hearts out." She suggested. "To us, Team Nine, may we always be together!" she proposed the toast, "To us!" the rest raised their glasses and beers to toast.

The night progressed quickly, because Kiba suggested they played beer pong by teams. The game ended up with half of them drunk on their asses, and their poor girlfriends and friends had to take care of them. Sasuke and Sakura ended up with Naruto's drunken ass to take home, and he swore it was the longest twenty minutes of his life. "I swear, you fucking idiot! If you throw up in here, I will hang you on the plane tomorrow." He hissed as his bestfriend made another gagging noise on the back of his car, "Hina, can you give him this mint gum?" he offered. Thank god Hinata's with them, or he probably just dumped the blonde's sorry ass on the gutter. Not that his wife would allow that anyway.

"Naruto-kun, hang in there!" Hinata encouraged and fed her boyfriend the mint gum, "We're almost at the apartment." She added while rubbing his back to soothe him.

"Naruto, you know you have a flight to catch in the morning, right?" Sakura spoke from the passenger seat up front, "You're going to Suna and talk to Gaara-kun, while your assistant here is hungover." She continued and turned to her husband. "Aa. I'll do most of the talking tomorrow." Sasuke grunted and rubbed his temples, "Is he even packed for tomorrow, Hina?" he asked.

"Uhmm…a-ano…" Hinata swallowed dryly and bit her lip at how scary their friend is, because she can't get over how someone can be so cold when asking something as that. "He packed the day you invited him to with you to Suna."

"At least he didn't have to do it in the morning." The pink haired doctor shrugged in response.

"Hn. Doesn't change the fact I'm still covering his ass for tomorrow's meeting." Sasuke scoffed then hit the brakes, "Oi, dobe! We're here." He announced and stepped out with Hinata to carry him up the apartment. Naruto grunted and slowly looked up before breaking into a grin, "Ooooh! Thank you, temeeeee!" he cried out and tried to hug his bestfriend. The latter blocked him and snorted at how he reeks of alcohol, "Get off me, dobe! You stink of beer, idiot." He snarled. "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata watched in horror at how their brooding friend became pissed by the second, so she pulled her boyfriend off him.

"Have fun helping him up, baby." Sakura grinned from the car, "See you tomorrow at the hospital, Hina!" she added. Her husband glared at her but took most of his friend's weight on him, "Pull yourself together, idiot." She heard him scowl at his bestfriend and watch them disappear into the apartment.

After a few minutes of patience tested on the way up, he finally managed to put Naruto to bed. Hinata quickly nursed him and helped him sober up, "Th-thank you so much, S-Sasuke-san." She bowed politely. As expected of the Hyuuga heiress. The only thing questionable about her would be her taste in men.

"Hn. I'll leave the idiot to you, Hinata. We leave at ten in the morning."

"I understand. I-I'll make sure he's u-up early."

"Hn." He was about to leave, but decided to ask one more question. "Hey. Do you know something I don't?" he asked cryptically, leaving the white eyes girl look at him in confusion.

"Hai?"

"Sakura…well, is she doing some sort of research for a cure in the hospital?"

"Cu-cure? I don't th-think we have something to cure, or s-someone terminally ill at the moment."

"Hn. It's just…she's been coming home late." He cleared his throat and looked away in embarrassment, "Sorry. Tsunade probably increased her shift or something, so forget I asked. Good evening." He added quickly and left.

Hinata couldn't help but chuckle quietly at their brooding friend, who is too cool to admit he's worried of his wife. Maybe he wasn't too scary after all, or maybe he's just scary with Naruto. She hopes it's the latter.

"So? What happened? Is he still alive?" Sakura asked as Sasuke drove them back home, "I hope you left him there in one piece, because I will not put him back together." She continued playfully. "I did, regretfully, since I need him for the conference in Suna." He replied nonchalantly, "Remind me not to listen to Kiba from now on, especially before an important deal." He added.

"Come on, baby. It's not that bad, right?"

"Hn."

"Look at the bright side, we all got together after a long while."

"We just got together a month ago."

"Shush! As I was saying, we all had a good time in the end." She pointed out proudly, "Thank you for today, baby." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You think I'll let your behavior earlier slide?"

"Hmm? What did I do earlier?"

"Acting innocent, are we?" he sneered, "I think you should get punished for forgetting what you did to me, baby girl." He growled seductively and rested his hand on her knee.

"Two can play at this game…Daddy."

If he's not turned on earlier, he's full blown horny now. He didn't even know he like being called 'Daddy', until she accidentally cried it during sex while they're still dating. He thought he'd blow his load back then and there when he first heard it from her. Or maybe he loved it, just because it was his Sakura.

Yeah, that's it. She could call him 'dickhead', and it would still turn him on.

"Fuck." Sasuke pursed his lips and pressed his foot on the gas, "You're not sleeping tonight, baby." He muttered under his breath.

What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets afterall.

* * *

Sasuke went on a three day conference in Suna with Naruto and Kakashi, but not without his wife nagging him to eat properly and to call her every night. So after the meeting concluded, he went straight back the hotel to freshen up and do some work. He slipped off his coat and turned on his laptop, then decided to check on his wife.

 _ **To: My Love**_

 _Hi there, pretty girl._

 ** _-Hi, baby. What's up?_**

 _Hn. I just got back the hotel. You?_

 ** _-Hospital. Meeting of all the doctors. Did you eat?_**

 _Not yet, but I'll order room service after I shower._

 ** _-Make sure to do that, ok? Eat properly, and I mean not only tomatoes._**

 _Aa. You too, my love. Are you done for the evening after that meeting?_

 ** _-Sadly, no. I volunteered for rounds later, because I filled in for Hina-chan since she got dragged by Ino for shopping._**

 _Hn. I thought the gang will be going out to Shushuya's tonight._

 ** _-They are, but I won't be joining them. I've got tons of work to do here at the hospital. Who told me to go with cardiothoracic anyway?_ (T_T)**

 _Hey. You can do this, ok? I think you need a time out. Get someone else to fill in for you, and go out with the gang. I asked Shikamaru to look out for you for me, so rest assured._

 ** _-What?! Are you legitimately crazy and serious?! You know I cannot do that, Sasuke-kun._ (⇀‸↼‶)**

 _Senju's your superior and you are her best student, so I don't see why you can't just tell her you can't do it tonight. Get Ami to fill in for you._

 ** _-I'm sure you know I would not ask that shithead who stole and tore my paper in half 'accidentally', just so she can get Gaara-kun as her patient._**

 _And you almost tore her scalp out of her skull, babe. That's more than even._

 ** _-Then I don't have to tell you what I'm capable of when you try and cheat on me. Because I will open her up faster than I can open a can, braid her innards into fucking wreath since I love Christmas, then I will dump her cheap cunt into the hospital incinerator, and hang your sorryass balls on the door._ ┐(￣∀￣)┌**

 _Nice to know I married a fucking hannibal, who's got a profane tongue. Fine. Get someone else who owed you a favor, ok?_

 ** _-Ugh! Fine, you win! You are so demanding even when you're not here, aren't you Mr. Uchiha? I'll talk to one of the interns under me._**

 _Hn. Good girl. Can't wait to see you in three days, my love._

 ** _-See you soon then, Daddy._**

(╬ Ò﹏Ó)

 ** _-What?_**

 _You gotta be kidding me, Kura._

 _Fuck. You're not getting sleep when I get back because of that daddy shit you pulled, baby girl._

 ** _-Choke me, daddy._**

 _Motherfucking kinky, aren't you?_

 ** _-Can't wait for it, daddy. (_ ^3^ ) _Behave in Suna, and maybe we'll both get it._**

 _Shit. Ask someone to fill you in the day after I get back as well, because you won't be able to stand up when I'm done with you._

 ** _-Looking forward to it, daddy~_**

* * *

That night, Sakura went to her usual spot in the cafe to study. After teasing her husband nonstop earlier, she got in the mood to study even further. She's got two nights to do it freely, then she'll make sure Sasuke would keep his end of the promise. She's in her bubble, not knowing the eyes watching her from the other table. She blissfully got her quota on the notes she'd done, happy to be ahead of her study schedule as she got out of the shop.

She was walking to her car, when suddenly...

"Sakura?"

The voice sent chills down her spine.

 _'It couldn't be...'_ She thought, refusing to even look at the familiar voice.

"What are you doing here at one in the morning? Your shift ended hours ago, right?" Shikamaru asked in confusion, eyes studying her frozen figure with back turned to him. "Could it be? You're studying here?"

And at that moment, she cursed him for being a genius. Not knowing what to do any longer, she decided to face him with a stern look.

"No, I just covered for som-"

"Sakura...come on. You think you can lie to me any longer?"

"...Am I that bad at lying?"

"Nope,you managed to convince Sasuke. But as someone who works with you, I just had to put two and two together." Shikamaru shrugged, "Plus, Tsunade told me on her office to supervise you."he added.

"Ugh. Great, now she got you babysitting me."

"Troublesome, woman."

"You can't tell Sasuke, Shika. I mean it." Sakura told him sternly, "Actually, you can't tell anyone. I want my permanent residency at KH to be a surprise to the gang." she noted. "Even more troublesome." Shikamaru just raised a brow and let out a huff of his cigar, "You know I'm not Ino, right?" he reminded with a chuckle. "Just making sure." she snorted, "I could help you study, if you want to." he offered.

"What?"

"If you want to."

"Really? It's not troublesome for you? I mean..."

"Do you want me to or not?" he scoffed playfully, before she started her ramblings again.

Sakura's eyes widened and sparkled at the thought of having someone to study with, because a few more nights of talking to herself might really drive her crazy. "Are you kidding me? I would love to!" she exclaimed and hugged her books tighter, "I better go, because I have to check in with Sasuke when I get home. I'll be here at the cafe after my shift, so we can just meet here and study." she continued.

"Got it."

"See you then!"

And just like that, she blissfully went home.

At the same time, a pair of purple eyes was hiding from the distance and keeping watch of the pink haired woman. He dialled his employer, who quickly answered. "Boss, she's going home."he reported, eyes trained on her as she waved to her friend with a big smile on her face.

 _"Good. Make sure she's safe."_

"Always did and always do."

 _"You better. A scratch on her when I get back, and it's on your head."_

"Scary as always. Gotta go."

 _"Hn."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Ugh! Sorry for taking so long to update. Life got me so busy these past few months, and I only got time to write my heart out since I resigned from my job.

Anywaaaay, this chapter is a bit rushed so I might edit it out a few times after publishing. I just needed you guys to know I'm continuing this, and I already planned out the ending. Reviews are welcome and thank you for taking the time to read.

-ShinYa


	3. Chapter 3: His and Hers

**Disclaimer:** Boruto's dad is not mine, but Kishimoto-sama's. However, I'm still thirsty for Sasuke.

 _MFW's Happy Marriage Day event inspired_

 _ **Warning: Smut ahead. Daddy kink, bc y'all know it from the last chapter already.**_

 _This has been sitting for about a year in my drive, Sasuke and Sakura could have a baby in how long this took. Just sayin'._

* * *

 **Chapter Three: His and Hers**

Sasuke groaned as he woke up at the sound of his phone, and his furrowed his brows when he saw his wife's name flashing. "Hey." he answered worriedly, "What's wrong?" he continued with a yawn. _"Sasuke-kun..."_ her voice sounded off, and that was enough to have him sit up alarmingly.

Now, a thousand scenarios ran through his head and none of it are good for his heart. And he means Sakura. Suigetsu checked in on him saying that she already got home safely, and that's why he already went to sleep. Did that shark just lie to him? If he did, he's gonna fucking ki-

 _"I miss you."_

And nothing calmed him down than those three words.

 _"Your stay got extended, and it's been two weeks."_

"Aa. I miss you too, Kura."

 _"I'm sorry, I know it's late. I'm being silly with calling you and everything when it's this-"_

"You're good, baby. Don't worry." He turned to the clock, and the blood red numbers read three thirty am but it doesn't matter. She was rambling again, and that means something is on her mind. "Let's talk. What's bothering you, babe?"

 _"You're coming back in two days, right?"_

"Aa. I can't wait to come home to you, my love."

 _"Can't wait for you to be home, baby."_ He could hear her smile at the response, and his lips pull in a smirk as well.

"Aa. Are you sure you aren't stressing yourself out while I'm not there?"

 _"Hmmm...maybe~"_

"Kura..." he huffed frustratingly, running his hand through his ink locks. "What did I say about you overworking?" he quipped.

 _"You're right, you're right~ But I can't help it you know? Especially since I have no one waiting for me at home these days."_

"Do it for me, you minx. It's bad for my heart to know you're stressed out again."

She groaned on the other side then sighed deeply, _"Fine. I have news for you when you get home too!"_ she responded excitedly.

"Are you pregnant?"

There was a long silence on her side, before she gasped followed by bunch of clanging and mumblings. _"Fuck, Sasuke! Now I have to check myself and check if my fucking pills are working!" Sakura snarled in animosity, "Plus, my period is two days late, you mongrel. If you freakin' got me pregnant, Sasuke, I swear-"_ she hissed frantically. He snickered at how panicked she sounded, "I'm kidding, Kura. But if you're not, we can start it as soon as I get back home." he retorted with a grin.

As long as their kids won't have pink hair. Well, fuck that. As long as it's Sakura's and his, he doesn't really care.

 _"Oi, Uchiha!"_

"Hn. That means you too, babe." He grinned and chuckled, "Come on. You need to sleep, it's bad for our baby." he further teased. He let out a loud laugh when his wife cursed him to hell and back, and it's one of those times he truly loves her. He's quite worried that he might be sick in the head sometimes because of it. "I'll call you when I wake up in the morning, you batshit crazy woman." he smirked as if she could see him, "I love you, Uchiha Sakura." he added.

 _"I love you most, Sasuke-kun. Even if you are an asshole."_

"You love it from the as-"

 _"Bastard! What if the idiot Naruto hears you say that?!"_

"I booked him in a shoebox, so don't worry. I'm here alone."

 _"You're so mean to Naruto-kun."_

"What did I say about you using that suffix to guys other than me?" Sasuke growled, and his wife had the audacity to giggle at him even when he's pissed.

 _"You're so jealous, husband."_

"Because my wife is a psychotic succubus sent to destroy me."

 _"Really? Name calling? What are you, nine?"_

"Nine inches maybe."

 _"Sasukeeeeee!"_ With the way she reprimanded him, he knew she must be blushing. For someone as crass as her, she easily gets embarrassed at dirty talk when not in bed. Oh, miles apart and his wife still manages to give him a good laugh.

"Hn. I'd still marry you though, so don't worry."

 _"Because you're crazy in love with me, right? Even if I'm neurotic?"_

"Hn. Yes, Kura." he chuckled darkly, "Even if you are stubborn as fifty donkeys." he added.

 _"...Meanie..."_

"Feel better?"

 _"I am. Thank you, Sasuke-kun."_

"Now go to sleep, Dr. Uchiha. Goodnight, babe."

 _"Goodnight, baby. I'm sorry for waking you up from your beauty sleep, princess."_ Sakura giggled teasingly, knowing how it pisses him off when she does call him 'princess'. "You won't be able to stand up when I'm finished with you as soon as I get back, you witch." Sasuke snarled but soon broke into a half smile, "So have a good sleep while you can, my love. See you in two days." he added and he heard her snicker before she hung up.

He's got a stubborn, neurotic, flighty, and annoying wife. And he's irrevocably in love with her.

* * *

"Wouldn't Eisenmenger Syndrome be the answer to this one?"

"Why do you think so?"

"Well, for starters, the lesions. Plus, the patient has increased pulmonary arterial pressure."

"Not enough."

"Ugh. Okay. Wait a minute." Sakura snarled as she went back to her notes scattered all over the table, "Oh! Yeah, that's it!" she snapped after a minute of re-reading the question. Shikamaru nodded as he sipped his coffee, "Well?" he asked for her to continue her diagnosis.

"The patient refused treatment after a cardiac arrest before, which cause the pulmonary hypertension. And it's stated that she's a smoker." She huffed proudly, then stared at her 'tutor' in confirmation.

"Yeah, you got it right." He drawled, almost sounding regretful. "You can't look at your notes while taking exams, by the way."

"Hey! I know that, just this one time. And why do you look so sullen when I got that right?!"

"Because you don't even need a tutor anyway. You got 7 out of 8 correct."

"I still missed one, Shika." Sakura scoffed and drank her coffee like water, "I can't do that, ok? Not in real life situations. Not to my patients." she murmured under her breath while reading her notes.

"That's more than what Hinata answered when she asked for my help, and she's doing fine." Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head, "This is troublesome to ask, but I can sense that this is more than this stupid exam you're worried about." He remarked while giving her a knowing look. "So, what's up, Dr. Pink?"

Sakura chewed her lip and sighed in exasperation, battling inwardly whether to just say it out loud like an idiot with inferiority complex that she is. She does trust Shikamaru with her life, but opening up and saying she feels she's not good enough for Sasuke? It's one thing to know it yourself, and another to say it out loud like a reminder. She can't be just fine, not while her husband got a recognition globally for achieving something. But, what the hell.

"Do you ever feel inadequate, Shika?" She started without looking up to him, "Like, you're doing your best and it's still not good enough. Like you still feel uncontented with what you've got. Because somehow people have these expectations of you, and you don't want them to be disappointed." She continued.

"You talking about being with Sasuke?"

"W-what?! N-n-no!" She huffed in fake confidence, "Just...just a thought." She added. _'Way to go, idiot! He knows! He's onto us! You just have to ask the smartest person you know after Sasuke, huh?!'_

"Well, if it's not that, then..." he shrugged and smirked at her flushed face, "Honestly, I don't think about other's expectations of me, because I don't owe them shit." He responded haughtily. "We're doctors, Kura, and for that alone we should be proud of our accomplishments. How is that inadequate? We make a living saving other people's lives. How do we disappoint people with that?" He remarked and stood up, "Let's wrap up this session, because it looks to me like you're good to go for the exam. You can study on your own tomorrow." He smiled.

She stared at him with a proud look as he helped her fix the table, "Thank you, Shika. I haven't seen it like that at all." She noted. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pocketed his hands, "I'll be heading out first. My shift starts in fifteen minutes, and I need a cig after your marital problems." He teased and walked out the cafe.

"Hey! Sasuke's just the most amazing person, ok?!" Sakura exclaimed, her books and papers hanging off her arms. "I get, you're head over heels for the guy. Don't rub it in for the single guy." Shikamaru puffed a smoke, leaning on the wall.

"Just ask Ino out and be done sulking about single life, lazyass." she snickered and hit his arm lightly, but he winced at how strong she is despite being small. "I will...if you can get your husband to stop killing me in his head." he nodded in the direction behind her, "Troublesome." He smirked and left for the hospital.

Sakura sighed as she slowly turned, only to see her husband glaring down at her while leaning on the hood of her car. Sasuke signaled her to come to his side, which she did with a smile on her face. He wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow, or at least that's what he told her on the phone earlier. She knew he wasn't happy with the way his brows knit, or with the way he's obviously trying to calm himself down. His fists closed tightly as if trying to reign in his temper, and she knew how much self-control he has.

None.

* * *

All her worries thrown out the window because as soon as they got inside the house, Sasuke pinned her against the wall. "We'll talk later." he murmured on her lips before kissing her hard, "I need you. Now." he continued. Sakura groaned in need as he yanked her up, her lithe legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Lips locked in a passionate kiss, he moved them to the couch. She straddled him while he held her close, his grip on her hips tightened as she started grinding him.

"I want to fuck you until you can't even think of anything but me, baby girl." he whispered on her ears, softly nibbling her lobe.

She shuddered at his voice, and the feel of his tongue trailing down her neck at the moment. She missed his touch so much, she's craving for it for days like a horny teenager. "Fuck me, Daddy."

Like they promised.

Those three words made the raven haired man grunt as he felt himself harden, his lips kissing and sucking her collarbones exposed on her grey shirt. "Daddy is not pleased you're always with lazyass, baby." he growled on her ears, and she swear she could come with that growl of his. "H-how..." she managed to say but was cut-off when he fondled her clothed breasts, "Hmmm..." she whimpered as he pulled off her shirt.

His eyes darkened in lust as he bit her bottom lip, "You don't seem remorseful that you're spending time with another man, baby." he quipped. He watched her face twitch with excitement and he couldn't hold back the sadistic chuckle buried in his throat.

"It's Shika, Daddy. You know he's not going to do anything."

"Baby girl, you know I barely tolerate Naruto hanging around with you. What makes you think calling lazyass 'Shika' and hanging around with him is fine with me?"

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy...ngh.."

"So you know why I'm going to punish you?"

"Y-yes..."

"Say it, sweetheart." Sasuke gripped her chin with his thumb and index finger, bringing his face slowly closer. His lips almost touching hers, their breath mingling and it took all of him not to kiss her.

"For hanging out with another man..."

"Good girl. I don't like it when you make me feel this way."

"Were you jealous, Daddy?" she asked innocently, like she doesn't know the answer. She stared at his onyx orbs looking up to her, and just like that, he pinned her down the couch with a cold look. "Aa." he murmured on her lips, while sliding off her underwear. His fingers dancing on her inner thighs, soft featherlike caresses made her whimper in need.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I won't do it again."

"That's my girl." Sasuke pressed his lips to hers, the same way he always did. Rough yet passionately. His head tilted as he changed to angle to deepen the kiss, loving how she submitted to him with one lip lock embrace. Satisfied, he pulled back, giving her bottom lip a teasing lick before getting off her.

"You know I don't like it when you get close to other men, babe." He smirked, pulling his t-shirt over his head, discarding it somewhere on the living room. Without missing a beat, he pushed his trousers down, they were barely clinging to his hips. He slid it down until they met the floor, where he kicked them off.

"Daddy…please hurry! I…I want to feel you." Sakura's eyes followed each of his movements, her tongue automatically swiping across her bottom lip after each garment left his heavenly form. Her arms wound around his neck to pull him closer, but he cannot give in easily to her seduction this time. "This is your punishment for making me jealous, sweetheart." His smirk turned cruel as he moved between her legs, pushing her thighs apart while digging his fingers into her flesh. She whimpered, the sudden touch doing little to stop the throbbing between her thighs.

Trying to take his mind off his own needs, he brings two fingers to part her arousal sodden pussy. He'd hardly touched her and she was already dripping in anticipation. The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched up on the left side as he heard Sakura gasp at the sudden contact. Her thighs jolting as her back arched, pressing her pussy to his lips so he can relieve her.

"Damn baby…you're so wet. What are you thinking of?"

"It's you, Daddy…I can't think at all right now." He began teasing his fingers up and down her slit, loving how she was unable to hide her need for him, in her mind and body. Liking the answer she gave him, he granted her what she wanted, slowly easing a teasing finger into her weeping entrance. Her fingers, her breath caught in her throat, her eyes fly shut as one of his long digits began to penetrate her. The throb that was settled between her thighs now consumed her whole body as he went deeper and deeper until he was knuckle deep inside her.

"Good girl." He kissed both of her thighs, allowing her time to adjust to the sensation of his finger inside her before continuing. "Hold on tight, baby girl." Feeling her walls begin to loosen their grip around his finger, he brought his lips to her clit. Kissing it softly before letting his tongue fly out to lavish all of his attention to it. "Daddy!" She wailed, her cry close to that of a banshee as she screwed her eyes so tightly shut. Her hips bucking up, he used his free hand to place her hips back on the bed, keeping her in place.

His finger began to move, teasingly rubbing at her walls before sliding in and out slowly. His tongue keeping rhythm with his extremity. She always loved the way his mouth devoured her, and nothing compares to the way he eats her out. It was like he was eating his first meal in weeks. The way his tongue feels inside her, the way she throbs around his finger, gets both of them high in pleasure.

"Baby, you taste sweeter than usual…fuck." He rocked his hips against the couch, trying to cause some much needed friction against his cock. Something about the way she tasted always made him hungrier for more. If it wasn't her punishment, he'd be pounding her so hard into the bed it'd break but this was about making her remember who she belongs to.

He let some saliva fall from his tongue and dribble down to his finger, sufficiently lubing her entrance to add a second finger. Bringing his lips back to her clit he nibbled at it, his teeth grazing against the sensitive nub. Listening to her moans grow higher in octave, he added the second finger, rubbing it against his other one already occupying her.

"Daddy!" Her hips bucked again, rolling into his face and hand trying to increase the pace he'd set. She didn't really register the addition to her pussy, only taking note of each pleasurable feeling consuming her lower region.

Sasuke growled into her pussy, making her plump lips quiver against his. He loved it when she called him 'Daddy', especially when she was moaning it. He didn't even know she have a kink when they started dating, yet it only makes her that much sexier.

Feeling her clit throb against the tip of his tongue and her walls begin to constrict around his fingers, he knew she was close. Thus, he redoubled his efforts, thrusting his fingers in a pace he knew would leave his wrist sore in the morning. His tongue doing the same against her nub, occasionally taking it between his between his lips and giving a deep suck.

"Fuck! Daddyyyyy!" She screamed, her back arching so far off the bed, if it hadn't been for his hand still steady on her hip, she'd be up in the air. An almighty fire consumed her, a string of hot sparks flushed around her body making her toes curl deliciously against the leather couch. Her lungs burned as she held her breath, eyes dazed after she came around her husband's tongue and fingers. Exhaling deeply as her orgasm started to subside, she let her eyes fall dreamily down to between her legs.

"Baby, I just want to bury my cock so deep inside you. Fuck." Sasuke grunted with his lips, drenched in his saliva and her juices, disconnected with her clit. There was a glint in his eyes while pulling his fingers out of Sakura, briefly staring at her cum before licking it completely from his fingers. His gaze never left hers. "You taste succulent as always, my love." he licked his lips, "I could eat you out all night, but where's the fun in that." he added then swiped his tongue on her swollen pussy.

"Ngh..." Sakura whimpered. She was unsure if it was from the loss of his mouth and fingers in and on her, or his words and the promise laced in them, or perhaps it was both. "More. Daddy…give me more." she panted, a flicker of lust crossing her eyes, one that made him smile like a cheshire cat.

"This is your punishment, princess. Because you pissed me off." Sasuke, while he wouldn't admit it, was grateful she wasn't too burned out from her first orgasm to continue. His erection was bordering on painful and rubbing one out, while she napped felt like denying her somehow, and it also wouldn't satisfy him in the same way she did.

Climbing up her sweaty torso, he decorated her body with hungry kisses. He ran his fingers from her neck down to her chest, softly tracing her pink areolas before pressing her erect nipples. "I missed your breasts, baby." He murmured as his tongue licked around her nipple, before closing his lips and sucking on the nub. Loving the way she pressed her breast into his mouth, he sucked and nipped with a groan. Flatly running his wet appendage from the left nipple, circling it delicately before continuing his way on the other one. She's always been sensitive with her breasts, and he knew she loves it when he plays with her breasts. After making sure her nipples are sopping wet, he proceeded to brush his lips up her collarbone to her awaiting lips. He peppered her neck with soft kisses, enjoying the light giggle that escaped her rose tinted lips.

"Daddy, stop teasing me! Kiss me already!" Sakura pouted and Sasuke brought his face out of her neck, only to fondle her soft breasts while nipping at her stuck out bottom lip.

"Shit, Kura. You get sexier every day, baby girl. You're killing me." His eyes travelled down between their bodies, where he watched her continually grind her hips into his. Loving the little bit of power she had as she bit her lip teasingly, rolling her hips so that she reached the bulge in his boxers. He hissed, his head snapping up to meet her challenging gaze. She let out the sweetest of giggles, and he couldn't help but chuckle darkly in return.

God. He loves her so much.

"On your knees, baby girl."

"W-wha…Daddy...I have to work tomorrow, a-and..."

"You don't get a say, sweetheart. This is your punishment. On. Your. Knees." He bit out, then proceeded to take off his boxers.

Sakura rolled over and got on her knees, her back arching as her husband trailed kisses down her bare back. She felt her hair swept aside, before his cold fingers ran down her neck. Her breathing became erratic, gasping in anticipation. Sasuke moved behind and held her hips, then slowly eased his throbbing cock into her tight pussy. She moaned loudly at the intrusion and gripped the armrest of the couch, he kissed her nape to distract her from the pain until he's fully sheathed inside her.

"Daddyyyyyyyy...you feel good."

"Aa. You feel good around me too, baby girl."

"Ngh...haaaah...please move, Daddy."

"God, baby. You're so hot." He smirked on her skin, his hand gliding up to her chest and giving a squeeze. She let out a breathy moan as he began thrusting from behind, reaching all of her soft spots. He knew her erogenous zones like the back of his hand. After fondling her breasts, he reached downwards to her clit and rubbed her hard nub.

"Ahhhh...I'm close, Daddy." She panted and turned to look at him, her hips moving in rhythm with his. Sasuke leaned close to her and captured her lips in a deep kiss, his thrusts becoming harder and faster with the sound of squelching and their erratic breathing filling up the room. "Tell me who do you belong to, sweetheart." he growled lowly as he held her against him, "Tell me who does your body belong to." he continued while leaving marks on her skin.

"Ngh...y-you, Daddy."

"Hn? I can't understand you with all the moaning."

"Fuck..."

He slapped her ass that she almost came, "Say it." he hissed and nipped on her bottom lip.

"I-I belong to you, Daddy."

"Good girl." smirked Sasuke, as he thrust into her faster and harder. Her moans echoing in his ears, and the tightening of her pussy on his cock, made him close to the edge.

"I'm close...Daddyyyyy...ahhhhh!"

"Fuck, you're dripping." He commented when he felt her core easily take his cock. He picked up his pace right away and she moans loudly, while he smirks in approval at how she mewls under him. She arched her back as be pounded her from behind, his hands pulling on her breasts to keep the pace.

Soon, the sound of them fucking quickly filling up the air. He grunted on her ear before he speaks. "You are mine. You remember?" He bites down on her skin, sinking his teeth before licking on the area leaving hickeys. He continues his process until he's sure her neck are covered with faint red scars, marking his territory for those fucks salivating over her when he's not around.

"I-I do. I'm yours, Daddy." She tangled her hand on the back of his neck as he detach his lips to admire his artwork on her neck. He placed his hands in between her legs, parting them wider before he kissed her plump lips. He smirked on her lips as he ran his fingers up her dripping wet thighs, "You're so wet for me, baby girl. Good, because your body belongs to me and me only." He murmured on her ears. She swear she could come from his husky voice whispering dirty things to her, and she blames him for making her that wet.

"Ahh! Fuck!" She moaned and arched his back, as she convulsed and tightened around his cock. Her orgasm ripped through her as he kept pounding from behind, pumping harder and faster. "Daddy, come with me." She breathe heavily through her orgasm, tugging on his hair.

"I always do, baby." Sasuke grunted as he started thrusting slowly, trying to prolong her orgasm with his so close. He continued snapping his hips as he kissed her nape down her shoulders, grunting as he spilled his seeds deep inside her. "Sasukeeeeee!" Sakura moaned as she took all of his cum in her, looking down their joined bodies to see the cum running down her thighs and down the couch. He barely managed to keep their position upright, pulling out slowly after making sure he filled her to the brim.

He smirked when she fell weakly on the couch, he reached out and dragged his fingers down her bare back. She giggled at the sensation and pulled him down beside her, "I missed you, Sasuke-kun." She managed to breathe out after being tired out from several orgasms. He pulled her close and kissed her lips passionately, "I missed you more, Kura." He smiled on her lips.

After a few minutes of post-sex cuddling, he was caressing her flushed cheeks until he decided to ask her. "Kura…" he started and she opened her eyes to stare at him, "Why are you always with Shika?" he finally asked. She searched his eyes and finally sighed, she has to tell him the truth. She knew that he trusts her, no trace of any doubt with her in his eyes.

"I asked for his help.'' She answered and cupped his cheek, "I am taking my exam for residency at KH the day after tomorrow." She confessed. "That's my girl." He smirked like he expected it to happen and gave her a slow kiss, "And why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. "About that….you see, uhm…" She looked away and laughed nervously, before he grabbed her chin and turned her his way.

"Tell me."

"Because…I'm insecure being your wife."

He sighed in exasperation and kissed her forehead, "Hn. I don't even want to hear why you're thinking that, babe, but humor me." He remarked.

"You're the Uchiha Sasuke."

"Thank you for reminding me of my name, babe."

"Ass." Sakura huffed with a roll of her eyes, "I meant that you are a big name, if not the biggest, in the business world. You achieved a lot for your age, you own an empire for fuck's sake. Every girl and woman in Japan probably heard of you, and every guy would probably trade shoes with you." She continued despite her annoyance with his sarcasm.

"Hn, I don't like the sound of that."

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

"Because those guys wanting to trade with my place will end up being married to you. " Sasuke smirked and kissed her yet again, "I told you already, I don't like sharing you." He noted. She blushed at his confession and held him closer, "I don't like sharing you too. And that's why I'm scared, Sasuke-kun. I'm scared that people expects too much of your wife. I feel like I'm not enough, and will never be enough for you. I am a nobody." She confessed. Her raw feelings surfacing, eyes tearing up with the admission.

He snarled and tightened his grip on her hips, "Are you trying to piss me off? You're talking about the woman I love more than anything in this world." He hissed.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"You think I care about what other people say? You don't understand how much you mean to me, do you?" he began, wiping her tears that started to fall. "You know why I strive to be successful? Because of you." He remarked while searching her eyes, "I want to be able to take care of you and our future family. I want to be able to go on vacations whenever we felt like it, wherever you want to. I want to succeed with you by my side, baby. I want to spoil the fuck out of you." He noted with a warm smile.

"Only you can make me feel like the happiest person in the world by hearing your laughter, by seeing you smile, by being your husband. I am completely, utterly, foolishly in love with you. Nothing will change that, Sakura." He peered at her, and held her hand on his cheek. "My heart still skips when you breathe. I fall in love with you every time you smile. Whenever I look at you, I have to think about something else because all I want to do is kiss you. You are my best friend. You're my home. So don't ever think ever again that you are not enough."

At that moment, her worries dissipated. The look he gave her told her everything she needed to hear, his reverence of his love for her. She knew right then and there that he's the only one she could ever love, and he's the only one who could love her that much. There's so much intimacy in his understand of her.

Sakura propped herself up and gave him a deep kiss, "I love you so much, Sasuke." She conceded. She felt silly feeling that way, because he tirelessly showers her with affection. "I'm so in love with you, baby." She continued, kissing him yet again and squealing when she felt him harden. Sasuke pulled away with a mischievous smirk, "I have to make up for the days I haven't held you, babe." He murmured on her lips and moved between her legs. She chuckled as he started fondling her breasts, "My pleasure, Daddy." She whispered on his ears.

* * *

 **A/N:** Heyyyy. Am still alive and creepin'. Lol. Haven't been able to write as much as I would like to after moving in the US and finding a job, and keeping that job with crippling anxiety...soooooo... Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. Next one might be the last one for this series. I got BTH outlined until chapter 9 and stuff, so I hope now I have more time to write.

Reviews are very much appreciated. I apologize for the grammar mistakes, so feel free to tell me which is which. lol. Think I need a beta reader. Hmmm.. Toodles for now~

-ShinYa


	4. Chapter 4: For Better or Worse

**Disclaimer:** Naruto-verse is Kishimoto-sama's. Sasuke is Sakura's . Nothing will ever be the same anymore.

 _MFW's Happy Marriage Day event inspired_

 ** _Head's up: Citrusy-Lime ahead~_**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: For Better or Worse**

Sasuke looked at the door leading to their den, where his wife was cooped up since the morning. He tried helping her in any little way he could; made sure she's hydrated and cooked her lunch and dinner, which he took inside the room two hours ago. He already finished reading the agenda for the Board Meeting, and now nursing his second glass of whiskey in the living room. He relished the relaxing weekend, until he heard his phone go off…in succession.

 **From: Dobe**

 **-HEY ASSHOLE! Me and the guys are thinking of going out tonight, are you in?**

 **-The girls are coming too, so bring Sakura-chan!**

 **-Ino said you broke Sakura-chan! What did you to her, asshole?! Why can't she walk?!**

 **-First, Ino told me what it meant, and EWW! Really? Until morning?! What are you, an animal?! Second, are you in?**

 _First, FUCK. OFF. Second, FUCK. NO._

 **-TEME!**

 **-We'll be going to a club near your place, so we might crash there for the after-party.**

 _No._

 **-Aww, come on! You don't want your friends to drink and drive, do you?**

 _Get a fucking cab. You can suck a rusty railroad spike for all I care._

 **-We're still going to crash there.**

 _I'll have ALL of your dumb asses thrown into jail for trespassing._

 **-Fine.**

 **-I'll talk to Sakura-chan. She loves me more, so I'm sure she'll say yes.**

 _Don't you dare drag my wife into this, dobe. I'm serious. Dead. Serious._

 **-Hehe. (￣ω￣)**

 _You better sleep with one eye open from now on._

As soon as he responded to their obnoxious best friend, Sakura came out of the room with a huge smile on her face. He watched her as she made her way to the kitchen, and with an amused look that she's done this early, he followed her. She stood in front of the liquor cabinet, humming and carefully studying the bottles.

"Whiskey…vodka..vermouth…cognac…gin…brandy…" she enumerated as he embraced her from behind, "Babe, we need a better selection." She noted. He chuckled darkly while she leaned on his chest, "Aa, They're _your_ selection, love. The only thing I drink from there is my whiskey." He responded with a teasing tone.

"Heh. Then I need to get my act together, and we'll have to get sake too." She shrugged, reaching for the bottle of Honey JD's. "We'll drink yours for tonight."

"What, are you done studying?"

"Yep! Done!"

"Really…" he said skeptically.

She turned to him with a big smile on her face, "I'm done, as in I'm _freaking_ _done_ with all the studying. So now, I want to spend time with my loving husband and drink the night away~" she sang and threw her hands up. She opened the bottle and took a swig, "Hmm…sweet. Now, I'm going to take your sweetheart and drink it good. Get a new bottle, because I am not sharing this." She remarked and danced around him.

However, Sasuke took the bottle from her with a sharp look in his eyes. "No, you are not going to take your exam with a fucking hangover." He asserted, "Hey! Get back your ass back in here!" he exclaimed as his wife suddenly ran away from him who squealed when he chased her.

Sakura dove to their sectional sofa with a giggle, her husband trailing behind with a dark look on his handsome face. "Oh, come on, baby! Liven up a little!" she proclaimed, "I have been reading those for the past month, and now I cannot retain a single shit any more. So, I'm done with this anxiety, ok? Fuck it." She cackled, like the crazy woman he married. "Alcohol is better. Alcohol makes everything better." She added as she spotted her husband's unfinished glass of whiskey on the table, which got taken away from her as well.

"Fine. But why do you have to go through this examination? In a residency? Enlighten me." He asked, trying to satisfy his curiosity, while he sat down next to his neurotic wife.

"Yeah, normally, it's training and letter of recommendation from the Chief of Medicine, who is Tsunade-sama. Normally, ok?" shrugged the pink haired vixen, "But KH is in a different league, and it's not called the number one hospital in Japan for nothing. So this is how they stay on top; they require a simulation exam and interview, on top of the first two I just said earlier." She explained. "Tsunade-sama got through with this, so I want to ace it and continue being her apprentice."

The raven haired man nodded in understanding before walking to the den, coming out with her stack of notes and scanning them quickly. "Hn. Doable. How about I help you?" he suggested, joining her back on the couch. He knew how badly she wanted this, and he'd be damned if he didn't do jack about it.

Cynical about his sudden attitude, she raised a brow in challenge and propped herself up on her elbows. "This is science stuff, Sasuke-kun. Are you really, really going to waste your time?"

"First off…" he glared as he took away the bottle from her and pinned her down the couch, "I know basic _'science'_ stuff as you put it, baby. I got biology for my undergrad, and I have enough knowledge of your body." He retorted. His onyx orbs twinkled and lips pulled in a smirk, fingers brushing down her exposed legs with a sneer. Her emerald eyes darkened at his reaction, breath hitching at his voice dripping with seduction, spine tingling at his touch. "Besides, I'm not wasting my time because I'm spending it with my wife." He added as he pecked her cute button nose, "So, what will it be?" he challenged with a grin.

"Then, I'll take your offer of helping me out, husband."

"However…I'll make it entertaining for the both of us."

She rolled her eyes at the obvious catch, because her husband is an asshole who is really, really handsome and great at sex, won't easily hand her anything of course. There's always a catch with him, which mostly ends up with her not being able to walk for days. "Out with it then, bastard." She mocked, biting her lip to muffle a groan when he tightened the grip on her hip. He eyed her up and down with a conceited look, "For every question you get wrong, you will strip for me. Doesn't matter which." Her insatiable husband noted sternly with a devilish grin.

"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed as pinched his side that he pulled away slightly with a wince, "You're the only one who will benefit from that, you dickhead. Seriously?! We just had sex until noon, pervert!" she scoffed.

"And you never complained, babe."

"Motherdick."

"Hn. Thank you for that unforgettable image." He rolled his eyes and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, "I'll give you a reward if you pass." He whispered tauntingly on her lips.

"You're a big pervert, Uchiha."

"You married me, and you are an Uchiha too." He bantered, his thumb rubbing her exposed thigh. "So, what do you say, sweetheart?"

"Fine, but I get to put on as many layers as I want."

"What, you're not confident? That scared to lose in my game, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?!"

' _Baited.'_ He thought, smiling to himself in victory. After being with her for most his life, he knows which buttons to push. He knew how hot-headed and competitive his adorable wife is, and thus, the game will end in checkmate. "If you think you are going to miss a lot of questions that I'm going to give you, then maybe you should go all out with the layers." He taunted, slowly pulling away from their close proximity.

"Ugh! I will own your perverted ass in this game of yours without the extra layers."

' _Hook, line, and sinker, baby.'_ He smirked inwardly.

* * *

"Artery that primarily feeds the anterior wall of the heart?"

"Left anterior descending artery."

"When do coronary arteries primarily receive blood flow?"

"During diastole."

"Enlargement of heart muscle?"

"Cardiomegaly."

"Hn."

"Eh…admitting defeat, Sasuke-kun?" smirked Sakura, a smug look on her face as she passed the first round perfectly. However, her husband is a ruthless man.

"I'm just warming you up, babe."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"Aa. Wouldn't you like that."

"Perv."

* * *

"Common cause for abdominal aortic aneurysm?"

"Artherosclerosis."

"It's used to decrease pain and sedation."

"What, be more specific!"

"Is that what you are going to do at the simulation, wife?

"You're right. They would know what they are actually talking about on the exam, so I wouldn't have to ask anything."

Sasuke glared at her jab before rising to her challenge, "This one is used for pain during labor and myocardial infarction, which can be given orally, by injection, by intravenously." He added. Seeing the look on his wife's face at the moment, shocked and amused, got him celebrating inwardly. Thank god for his photographic memory and her non-stop talking when writing down notes. Sakura got off her trance and racked her brain for the answer, trying to get over the shock. This is what she gets for undermining her husband, and now she realized she's putty in his hands.

"Time's up."

"What?! But I-"

"Take it off."

"Sasu-"

"You should have put extra layers earlier, babe." He shrugged innocently, riling her up.

She hesitantly took off her gray shirt, revealing a lacy black caged bra. She felt her face flush when she felt his eyes on her, "For the record, that will be the only time you will get me." She huffed and covered herself with a throw pillow. "You do know I am your husband, and I have seen you naked a thousand times by now." He pointed out.

"Doesn't mean you can ogle me naked, dickhole."

"Hn."

Sakura glared at her husband as she took off one of the jackets, "I hate you, dickhead." She hissed.

"Love you too, minx."

* * *

"Define Central Cord Syndrome and its causes and management."

"Well, you butthole-"

"Very mature."

"CCS is commonly associated with falls in the elderly, and it affects motor strength in the upper extremities. It also causes the loss of sensation and motion in the patient's arms and hands."

"Management?"

"Oh yeah. Surgical and Nonsurgical."

"Good." Sasuke commented before raking his eyes down her body, taking in how good she looks while her defense pillow is down at the moment. "Shall we go to Cardio?"

"I haven't really read the chapter that much."

"Love, you're in the cardiothoracic department. You live the heart."

The pink haired minx beside him suddenly burst into laughter, even hitting him on his arm several times. "Oh my god! I cannot believe you just said that!" she exclaimed, "You could become a poet, you know that? Gosh! I should have taken a video and sent it to our group chat, so everyone could see how much you dote on me." She continued with a sweet smile and a teasing tone.

"I love you, baby. But please, shut up." He glared icily, which caused his wife to laugh at his reaction.

"Fine, I'll stop. You may continue, my darling."

"Pumps venous blood into the lungs."

"Pulmonary artery."

"Tissues between right atrium and right ventricle."

"Uhm…." She waved her arms in panic and anxiety, trying to think fast which is hard with all the information overload.

"Time's up. You're taking too long to answer."

"Aw, come on! It's literally been four seconds." Argued Sakura, frustrated that he's being a hard ball.

Sakura shrugged innocently, cocking his head in her direction with a knowing look. Ignoring her death glare, he noted her lack of clothing. "So? What will it be, my love? You have three options." He started, moving closer, cornering her effectively on the couch. "Those cute little shorts that hugs your ass perfectly. The black lace which has been peeking since earlier, and honestly, I just want to peel it off you." He started, face dangerously looms near hers and finger on the band of her underwear. "Or, maybe this sheer bra that makes your breasts even more delicious and full."

Sakura's spine shivered as he whispered those words breathily in need, her hands resting on his muscular chest. "Sasuke-kun, you're supposed to help me. This is punishment." She claimed, only to moan when he placed a kiss on her exposed mound. Her fingers thread his raven locks when he started sucking and leaving a mark before brushing his lips up her neck, "I am helping you, obviously. I'm teaching you a lesson you will never forget." He contested with mirth.

* * *

Now stripped of her shirt and shorts and dignity, Sakura sits beside her pervert husband in a pair of black and racy lingerie that she decided to get her in mood of studying, which now backfired. Not only was she half-naked, but her pompous and sneaky husband managed to coax her into sitting on his lap. In her defense, he is fucking hot. Because now she does realize that the devil does not come with a cape and horns, but instead serves the higher level of evil which is her husband, Uchiha Sasuke. "You said this will be the last string of questions, and that's why I agreed to do this, you cheater." She told him sternly with a pout, giving him a side glare. Sasuke snickered before pressing a kiss on her shoulder, "I promise. Now, just sit still and answer." He reassured.

"Sure. Bring it."

"Patient has coronary occlusion and heart attack, has a history of acute coronary syndrome and unstable angina."

"Seriously, how do you know the terms when you're not even holding my notes?"

"I had a quick read earlier. Focus."

"It's Myocardial infarction, or MI."

"Causes?"

"Vasospasm…" her breath started shaking when his hands moved, her senses registered his masculine scent of whiskey and teakwood. She gulped hard when his fingers danced around her inner thighs, "Keep going." He egged her on without stopping his ministrations.

And so she did.

"…decreased oxygen supply…high blood pressure." She managed to answer despite the distractions, sensing how his finger softly rubbed her clothed core. "MI is mainly caused by b-blockage of artery…d-due to plaque buildup, which decreases…b…blood flow to the heart and will have irreversible damage within thirty minutes." Her voice trembled, gasping when she felt the hook of her brassiere become undone. "Sasuke…"

The said man peered at her aroused expression with an amused smirk on his face, "I'm not going to take it off, babe." His voice impossibly deep that she swallowed thickly. "At least not yet."

"You are insatiable."

"Aa. Now, tell me the manifestations." He pressed closer, limbs lined up with hers. The sharp angles of his body against her scantily clad one, his breath hot, and gaze focused on her with a smile on his face.

"Chest pain…"she gasped when he suddenly cupped both her breasts under her bra, "S-shortness of breath." She managed to breathe out when he nibbled her ear. Unable to hold out sitting upright, she leaned against him with her hands on either side. "Perspiration." Her palms getting clammy to suppress the urge to give him the pleasure and moan, "Fever." Her body felt hot as she managed to bit out the last one.

"Perfect. This is your reward. It will ingrain the material to your head." He grinned before tilting her chin and giving her a deep kiss, she kissed him back and was out of breath when he pulled away. "If you want me to do something, say it."

She turned to straddle him properly, her lips bruised from the kiss and eyes darkened with lust. "Don't stop."

With those words, Sasuke reached out and grabbed her with his strong arms. He pressed his lips against hers, tongue tracing her lips. She gasped and felt his tongue slipped between her parted lips, grunting when he slowly removed her remaining pieces. She pulled away reluctantly and rested her forehead on his, their breaths mingling and a trail of saliva between them. He noticed the way she looked distressed for a second, tilting her head with eyes closed. "You okay?" he asked sincerely, thumbs rubbing her exposed skin. "Yeah, just a dizzy spell. You gave me a whiplash." She giggled, cupping his cheek before planting another kiss.

His eyes glued to her pleasure-ridden face as he brushed his lips down her neck, fingers slowly dancing between her legs. The soft sigh when he squeezed her bare breasts was music. The way she bite her lips while he circled his tongue on her pink nipple got him so thankful to have her be so reactive to his ministrations. He suckled on her erect nub and caressed her wet pussy, she groaned as she moved her hips against his fingers. "My wife has no patience tonight, huh? Looks like you wanted this reward more than I do." He chuckled darkly before sucking furiously again, feeling his pants tighten at how good she feels. She held onto her husband for dear life as he continued pleasuring her, and she was only thankful they were on the couch. Otherwise, she would have been on her knees already. He groaned weakly as soon as she started grinding her hips against his fingers, so he yanked her up in his arms and started walking in the direction of their bedroom. She yelped at the sudden movement and wrapped her legs around his hips, "I thought you wouldn't notice that the lights are on." She joked.

"It wouldn't matter anyway, because it won't be the first time for us to do it with the lights on."

"I know, pervert. I think we christened every corner and furniture in this house."

"Aa. And you liked it every time."

"Only because you are so good, husband."

* * *

The sound of her heartbeat and panting were the only thing she has been hearing, while she's running through the hallway of the left wing. "I'm late! I'm late!" Sakura chanted anxiously, "This is Sasuke's fault!" she cried in frustration. Her legs numb, heart palpitating, and it's a miracle she can focus after being up all night. Her pink hair tied messily in a bun, face free of makeup, and clothes consisting of joggers and her husband's shirt she picked up off the floor earlier. After deciding to castrate the said husband after the day's over, she quickly changed into her scrubs and rushed to the simulation room.

She sneaked into the room, as everyone was busy watching the resident applicants draw, thinking she could pass that she's been there since the beginning. Which is very, very not happening.

"You're fifteen minutes late, Uchiha." Tsunade chided from the front, "You are not going to blend in the crowd with that hair of yours." She continued.

"Oops. Sorry, Tsunade-sama."

"I won't accept another tardiness. Draw from the jar. You get two simulations, just because you're late."

Shizune appeared with a clear bowl with folded papers, "Goodluck, Uchiha-san." The woman cheered.

"Thank you, Shizune-san." Sakura smiled as she took two papers, she peeked and sighed from the luck of her draw. She was in no means good luck today, seeing as she got 'Task Trainer Simulation' and 'Standard Patient' on her paper were five-star difficulty. She leaned back and patiently waited for her turn, carefully watching the other applicants on their performance.

Which did NOT calm her nerves at all. And so, she did the one thing that will.

 **To: Hubby** ❤

 _Waiting for my turn right now. I'm super nervous, and one step away from having a panic attack._

 **-Breathe, baby. What kind of exam did you get?**

 _Well, I have to do two simulation because I am late, which is your fault by the way. I got trauma care and clinical. Seriously. Panic attack waiting to happen._

 **-I didn't hear you complain the whole night. Calm your tits.**

 _What. Did. You. Just. Say._

 **\- ┐(￣ヘ￣;)┌**

 _Uchiha Sasuke, prim and proper, just said 'tits'. Wow._

 **-I'll have to get you checked in a psych ward.**

 _You love me. (づ￣ ³￣)づ_

 **-Aa. Sad, isn't it? ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌**

 _And yet, you got jealous of Shika. ╮(￣ω￣;)╭_

 **-So what if I did? You're mine.**

 _I am, and that's why you shouldn't get jealous anymore~_

 **-Hn. After your exam, we'll go out and get good food.**

 _Ooh! I want dumplings! Please!_

 **-You can ask for something better than that, babe. All you eat are dumplings.**

 _Eh~ But I'm craving it~_

 **-Fine. Dumplings it is.**

 _Yay! I'm looking forward to it, baby._

 **-Aa. Now, focus. I'll have to be in a meeting, so I have to go. Sorry, love. I'll make it up to you later. Let me know what happens, ok? Call me when you're finished. I love you, Sakura.**

 _Thank you, baby. I love you too, Sasuke. ❤_

"You look ready to go." A familiar voice interrupted her happy thoughts, she looked and saw Shikamaru with his usual lazy smile. "I'll be your SP for the exam."

"I'm surprised you volunteered to do this, Shika."

"I didn't, but Tsunade-sama threatened to ban smoking on the rooftop if I didn't."

"Ah. The power of love for smoking."

"Anyway, since you were late and missed the orientation, Shizune will give you a chart before going in the room." He started explaining the briefing that she missed, "Then, the SP will be five minutes after the first one. It's very troublesome, but very necessary." He finished before yawning. "Questions?"

"Yeah." She raised her brow with a teasing grin, "Heard from a little bird that you and a certain blonde girl disappeared together when you guys went out last night." She added.

"Not a question, and not related with your residency."

"Well, my question is…are you and Ino finally smooshing booties?"

"You two talk so much alike, it's creepy. Your little bird can mind its own business, by the way."

"It's Naruto."

"Figures."

It was all fun and games until…

"Uchiha Sakura, you're up." Tsunade called out, "Show me what you got, kid." She winked. Sakura stepped forward with determination and took a deep breath, "Yes, Sensei!" she exclaimed energetically to hype herself up. ' _Here I go, Sasuke-kun.'_

* * *

 ** _On the other hand…_**

"- and so, we are up by twenty percent for revenue in the past quarter." The speaker on the front finished reporting, feeling satisfied. However, everyone's attention focused on the brooding man sitting with his onyx orbs glued to the screen of his phone. "Sasuke-sama?" the man squeaked in an attempt to get his attention, cold perspiration running down his forehead.

Sasuke got out of his daze and looked at the speaker, "I want the management letter with the audit financial report on my desk tomorrow." He instructed and stood up. "Meeting dismissed."

As the crowd dispersed, he was approached by his advisor, Hatake Kakashi. "Everyone is talking about drinking tonight to celebrate. Are you going?" the older man asked, even though he knows the answer.

"Can't. I'm having dinner with Kura."

"Oh. Dandy. How is she?"

"Fine."

"You're sulking more than usual. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sasuke, you were not moving on the second half of the meeting while looking at your phone."

The raven haired guy sighed in defeat and sat back down, "If I told you I'm worrying because Sakura is currently taking her residency exam right now, would you shut up?" he retorted in a deadpan tone.

"Her residency?! Wow! Even that hag Tsunade got hers at thirty. I have to invite Sakura-chan for dinner when she passes."

"You will do no such thing. You're fired."

"Ooh. Touchy husband you are."

"Leave me alone, Kakashi."

His gray-haired mentor snickered at his brooding attitude, despite being a big softie for his wife. "I'll take my leave then. Give her my regards." He noted before finally stepping out of the conference room, a smile plastered on his lips beneath the mask he always wear. "Well, someone's in love."

Sasuke looked at the last message his wife sent, and decidedly typed a message to his inside man in the hospital.

 **To: Lazyass**

 _How is she? Is she done?_

 **-You two are driving me nuts.**

 _Don't touch my wife, Nara. Actually, don't breathe around her._

 **-Never thought about it since you two got together in college, so chill out. You might want to reinforce that to Kiba though.**

 _What the fuck. That mutt._

 **-Anyway. Yes, she just finished both simulations.**

 _Well?_

 **-She's excellent, like always. Don't worry. The interviews are going to be held this afternoon.**

 _Hn. That's my girl._

 **-Yeah.**

 _My girl._

 **-Shut up. Stop gloating.**

 _Hn. Thanks for the update, Nara._

 **-Anytime, man.**

He grabbed his jacket and strode out of the conference room, "Juugo." He called his assistant and a tall, burly man approached from the side. "I need you to get the car. Clear my schedule for the rest of the day, then take me to the supermarket."

"Sir?"

* * *

Sakura stepped in their apartment, feeling guilty that she only sent a message to her husband to tell him that she's done with the exams. But as soon as she got past the foyer, the smell of something she's been craving for weeks wafted to her senses. "Sasuke-kun?" she called, making a beeline to the kitchen and confused as to what's going on. He said they're going _out_ to get food. _'Impossible.'_ She thought, with a tremble of excitement. Uchiha Sasuke, her usually apathetic husband, donning an apron with flour all over him while cooking her favorite dumplings. Like she requested. In the duration of their dating and marriage, never did she think she would see this moment. He never stepped in the kitchen unless looking for his whiskey. And so, she whipped out her phone and captured the moment. She will have the picture framed in their living room, against his will of course, but he will have to compromise and agree with her in the end anyway.

Sensing her presence, he looked up and felt his face get hot from embarrassment at being caught. She arrived earlier than he expected her to, but he's glad she can finally relax after her long day. "Welcome home." He greeted when he approached her, giving her a swift kiss on the lips. "Never seen you cook before." She giggled, hand resting on his chest. "Hn. Don't get used to it." He rolled her eyes before sliding her coat off her, to which she jumped and yelped. "Watch it, perv." She raised a brow with a teasing grin, "Geez. I only tried to take off your coat. How's that perverted?" he argued.

"Last night was only supposed to be a tutoring session, and yet it turned into debauchery."

"Aa. And I remember you moaning and wanting me to get you off faster." He retorted, grinning when his wife turned red at the memory from their lovemaking the night before. "Why don't you wash up first, I'm going to be done soon." He stated and poked her forehead, going back to his cooking. Still aghast and flushed, she went ahead and did as told.

She returned after washing off the stench of the hospital, throwing on a comfortable slip-on and pulled her hair up in a messy bun. She found him on the dining table, candles lit, a bucket of chilled Don Perignon, and a spread of what he's been putting together in the kitchen: her favorite pasta and dumplings.

"You won't get full by staring at them, love." His deep voice interrupted her daze and pulled out a chair for her, "Come on before they get cold." He added. The couple ate dinner prepared solely by him, and she was utterly shocked by the sweet gesture. She knew he would have to drop by the supermarket to get the food for the feast, because she's the one doing the grocery for them and she knew they couldn't possibly have the ingredients. He's the sweetest man she knows, and she loves how he only shows this side of him to her.

After eating, both of them decided to cuddle in front of a movie in the living room. He relished the warmth his wife was emanating on his arms, he sighed softly at how peaceful the night is. However, he wanted to ask her. "Love." He started, thumbs rubbing her arm intimately before lowering his chin on her shoulder. "How was the exam?" he felt her stiffen for a second before relaxing again. "Hey, it couldn't be that bad." He tried to reassure her, kissing her exposed shoulder softly.

Sakura turned to him with a wide grin and mischief in her emerald orbs, "It went great, of course!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I was so anxious at first, but I think I owned it as soon as I stepped into the simulation, you know." She giddily narrated, happiness radiating with every word. He listened attentively to every word she's saying, the movie becoming a white noise for the both of them at this point.

"So, when is the interview going to happen?" he asked innocently like he didn't already know from the lazyass earlier.

"The day after tomorrow. I'm super nervous because the interviewers are going to be the council members of KH."

"Hn. Do you need my help to prep you for that as well?"

Catching the innuendo, her face turned s pink as her hair. "Sasuke-kun!"

"What? Just trying to offer my services to help you. It did help earlier, didn't it?" he teased.

"Never again, you perv! You left me sore!"

"But satisfied."

"…."

"It's my job as your husband." He smirked arrogantly, then gently caressed her cheeks. "I am infinitely proud of you, my love."

"Sasuke-kun…thank you so much. I love y-HEY!" Sakura protested when her husband suddenly picked her up, "What are you doing?!" she yelped as he carried her in the direction of their bedroom.

"Well, let's just say you're not going to walk properly for the next two days."

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to have another chapter, because it will be too much and I don't really like it. Next chapter will be the last one. I owe you guys BTH, and I will focus on typing it in once I gather my thoughts for that series and finish this one. I started getting my groove back at writing, and I want to be able to pursue it completely. So, I decided to look into self-publishing. What do you guys think?

Reviews are always welcome because they help me a lot to become a better writer, so please do. I'm trying to get better every day with my grammar and expand my vocabulary more. Thank you for taking the time to read.

-ShinYa


End file.
